Indonesia, I'm coming!
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Trip 2 update! Ada yang menyerang Shinra ditengah kegelapan! Shinra pun menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan jejak 'darah' di karpet kamar Kei. Warning! Ada OC-nya
1. Trip 1: Go To Bali

**Curcol dikit dari author:**

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-sama! Sky masih disini menemani anda para readers-sama dan flamers-sama. Oh, ya, ini fic DRRR! pertama saya. Sebenarnya saya kaga tau banyak soal DRRR!. Saya cuma nonton epi 1 aje, sisanya saya bongkar grandpa Wiki, abang (fandom DRRR!) dan mbah Google. Jadi bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disadari oleh author, mohon diberitahu yo.

Akhir kata, enjoy your fanfiction!

**Indonesia, I'm coming!**

**Durarara! By Ryohgo Narita**

**Partner: -none-**

**WARNING!**

**Chara yang (terlalu) OOC, AU, jaka sembung alias ga nyambung sama cerita aslinya, dan author yang OON**

**Kalau nggak suka, klik tombol 'back' yang selalu mangkal di kiri atas**

**Dimohon untuk meninggalkan review atau flame setelah membaca fic abal ini, klik tombol 'Review this story' yang selalu mangkal dibawah**

**.**

**.**

"**HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" **teriak Namie Yagiri saat melihat Izaya Orihara dan Shizuo Heiwajima 'bermain kucing-kucingan' didepan rumah Namie. Namun kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Namie.

"Shizuo! Berhenti melempar barang! Lihat kan, jadi berantakan begini!" keluh Namie. Tapi si pemilik nama sepertinya tidak mempedulikan keluhan Namie. Namie mulai geram. Dia memikirkan sebuah cara agar Shizuo dan Izaya bisa akur seperti kakak – adik atau mungkin sebagai teman. Capek tau lihat mereka kejar-kejaran terus setiap hari.

Tiba-tiba Namie menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Coba saja begitu." Kata Namie, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Setelah itu, dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

TOK!

TOK!

Jangan salah paham yo? Ini suara orang ketok pintu, bukan suara orang jualan mie ayam.

"Silahkan masuk!" perintah Namie.

Dua orang pemuda yang kata adik saya 'ganteng', masuk kedalam rumah Namie.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah memanggil kami kemari." Tanya Shinra.

"Saya mau minta tolong sama kalian berdua." Kata Namie. "Duduklah di sofa itu, saya akan bawakan teh buat kalian berdua." Lanjut Namie, lalu wanita itu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

Tak lama kemudian, Namie membawa 2 gelas teh hangat, dan memberikannya pada kedua tamunya.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Kida.

"…Mau minta tolong…" kata Namie.

"Iyyo, neng, tapi mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Shinra.

"Namaku bukan 'neng'! Namaku Namie! Ok, jadi begini, bisakah kalian berdua…" ucapan Namie terhenti.

"Ya?" Kida tak sabar ingin dengar lanjutannya.

"…Mengajak…Shizuo Heiwajima….dan Izaya Orihara…" ucapan Namie terputus lagi.

Mendengar dua nama itu saja membuat Kida dan Shinra mual. Tapi karena penasaran juga, mereka memaksakan diri untuk mendengar lanjutannya.

"Ngajak kemana?" tanya Shinra.

"…Liburan…bersama kalian berdua…" kata Namie

.

.

Start loading…

8%

15%

21%

69%

96%

99%

100%...complete…

"UAPAAA!" jerit kedua pemuda ganteng itu, membuat kedua kuping Namie budek seketika.

"Idih~ allay banget sih. Nggak usah teriak-teriak gitu kenapa?" tanya Namie sambil ngurek-ngurek kupingnya.

"Ta, tapi…liburan itu…" Kida masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Ayolah~ aku bosan kalau harus mendengar kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh mereka berdua…" kata Namie memelas.

"Emoh ah." Kata Shinra sambil manyun.

"Ayolah~ minimal ajak mereka keliling Indonesia." Kata Namie memohon-mohon.

"KELILING INDONESIA!" jerit kedua pemuda ganteng itu (lama-lama risih manggil 'pemuda ganteng' ="=).

"Ih, cowok tapi kok jerit-jerit? Mau jadi banci, ha!" kata Namie agak membentak.

"Oi, ngira-ngira donk! 'keliling'? Nggak salah tuh!" protes Kida.

"Mending, daripada nginep selamanya disana!" Namie nggak mau kalah. Sukses membuat Kida dan Shinra membisu.

"…Kenapa nggak mereka berdua aja sih yang pergi…?" keluh Shinra.

"Iya, berasa jadi baby sitter nih…" keluh Kida.

Namie menghela napasnya.

"Mereka berdua itu buta jalan. Makanya kalian berdua yang memandu mereka." Namie menjelaskan.

"Kan ada peta." Kata Shinra.

"Mereka itu nggak bisa baca peta. Udahlah jangan banyak ngomong! Gimanapun caranya, kalian berdua harus ngajak mereka liburan ke Indonesia. Terserah mau sampai kapan!" kata Namie mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Dalam hati, mereka berdua berkata, "Sejak kapan Izaya sama Shizuo buta peta? Wah, terlalu OOC ini…"

Keesokan harinya…

"Ha? Ke Indonesia?" tanya Izaya.

"Iya, ikut ya?" Kida memohon-mohon.

"Hm…" Izaya mempertimbangkan keinginan Kida.

"Di, disana banyak manusia loh. Mungkin kau bisa cari informasi tentang mereka." kata Kida.

Mendengar hal itu, Izaya langsung bersemangat.

"Mosok? Mosok? Mosok? Kalau gitu, ikut deh!" kata Izaya bersemangat, saking bersemangatnya sampai ngeluarin logat jowo-nya. Kida tersenyum najis(?) mendengarnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu…" Kida merogoh sakunya, mencoba mengambil sebuah barang.

"Hm…?" Izaya penasaran.

Di lain tempat…

"Hah? Indonesia?" tanya Shizuo sambil mengangkat sebuah mobil.

"I, iyaa…Li, liburan ke Indonesia. Disana asik kok." kata Shinra ketakutan.

"Ogah!" Shizuo bersiap melempari Shinra.

"Tu, tunggu! Tunggu!" Shinra menahan Shizuo. "Disana banyak hal yang nggak akan kau temukan di Ikebukuro! Sayang loh, kalau dilewatkan." Kata Shinra.

Shizuo berpikir sejenak, lalu ia membuang mobil itu ke sembarang arah.

"Hh…baiklah…" kata Shizuo.

"Eh, beneran?" tanya Shinra.

"Aku nggak mau ngulang kata-kataku! Merepotkan!" bentak Shizuo.

"I, iya, deh…Tapi…kemari sebentar." Kata Shinra sambil merogoh sakunya.

"Apa lagi?" Shizuo mendekati Shinra. Tiba-tiba, Shinra memborgol tangannya dengan tangan Shizuo.

"Ap, apa-apaan ini!" kata Shizuo panik.

"Biar nggak tersesat…Indonesia itu luas loh, terdiri dari 33 propinsi, kebudayaannya pun beragam dan blablabla…" oceh Shinra. Shizuo hanya bisa manggut-manggut nggak ngerti.

Di pelabuhan…

"Ngapain pagi-pagi ke pelabuhan? Mau nyemplung lu?" tanya Shizuo.

"Kalau gue nyemplung, lu juga ikutan nyemplung donk." Balas Shinra.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Shizuo.

Shinra cukup menjawabnya dengan melirik borgol yang mengikat mereka berdua. Shizuo langsung mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, Kida datang bersama Izaya yang sedang diborgol bersamanya.

"Hei, maaf lama." Kata Kida.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok, kami juga baru sampai." Balas Shinra

"Heh! Flea!" seru Shizuo.

"Ah~ ada Shizu-chan juga toh." Kata Izaya dengan nada menggoda.

Kida dan Shinra hanya bisa menepuk kepala mereka. Mereka berdua tahu bakal begini jadinya.

"Flea! Kenapa kau ada disini ha!" bentak Shizuo.

"Huh~? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Jangan-jangan, Shizu-chan nggak bisa melepaskanku yaa?" Izaya terus menerus menggoda Shizuo dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Ingin sekali Shizuo melempari Izaya dengan beton, tapi apa daya? Dia terikat dengan Shinra.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar!" Kida dan Shinra menengahi keduanya.

"Hh…Ok! Fine! Jadi apa mau kalian!" tanya Shizuo.

"Kita akan berlibur ke Indonesia." Kata Kida.

"Pertama-tama, kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Izaya.

"Hm…sebentar…" Shinra membuka peta dunia.

"Nih, nih, Indonesia." Kida menunjuk-nunjuk peta itu.

"Ah, iya, kemana dulu yah?" tanya Shinra.

"Jakarta aja~. Kan rumah para artis tuh, pasti banyak manusianya~." Seru Izaya.

"Emoh! Jakarta panas! Gue maunya ke Jogja!" bantah Shizuo.

"Tau dari mana lu kalau Jakarta panas, ha?" tanya Shinra.

"Ng…Nggak tahu…wong authornya juga nggak tahu kok." balas Shizuo yang membawa-bawa nama author.

"Eh…kayaknya bagusan ke Bali dulu deh." Kata Kida.

"Kenapa Bali?" tanya Shinra.

"Ih, nggak tahu ya? Itu kan rumahnya author. Mari kita singgahi dulu. Sekalian minta masakan Padang. Dia kan jualan nasi Padang tuh." Kata Kida.

"Eh? Masa' sih?" Shinra agak nggak percaya.

"Disana banyak manusianya nggak?" tanya Izaya.

"Banyak turis loh! Terutama di pasar Badung, wah…banyak banget!" kata Kida.

"Wah, tau banyak juga kau!" kata Shizuo.

"Hehe, siapa dulu, Kida Masaomi gitu~!" kata Kida sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Ok! Pertama, kita akan mengunjungi Bali!" kata Shinra.

"YOSH!" teriak Kida dan Izaya. Shizuo hanya bisa mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sky: Fiuuh…*minum the anget. Maaf ya, kalau genrenya belum berasa.

Readers: Ya, ya. Dimaafkan. Bukannya bentar lagi lu UN? Kok apdet fic? Bukannya belajar?

Sky: …Biar…*minum lagi.

Izaya: Sky-chan lagi badmood yaa~? *tiba-tiba nongol.

Sky: …Tau'…*merenggangkan badan.

Kida: Ih…ngambek, jelek banget mukanya.

Sky: …Bodo…*SMS-an sama para SFC (Sky Fans Club(?))

Shizuo: *siap-siap mau ngelempar mobil kearah Sky.

Sky: Lu lempar, gaji lu gue potong! *ngancem.

Shinra: Ahaha…Jadi, gaji kami mana? *nagih

Sky: *ngamuk. URUSAI! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU! Kecuali para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang mau nge-review atau nge-flame fic abal ini. So, review or flame please~!


	2. Trip 2: Bali, Bali, Bali

**Indonesia, I'm coming!**

**Durarara! By Ryohgo Narita**

**Partner: Ulfa Purwati (teman sekolah)**

**WARNING!**

**Chara yang (terlalu) OOC, OC, AU, jaka sembung alias ga nyambung sama cerita aslinya, dan author yang OON**

**Kalau nggak suka, klik tombol 'back' yang selalu mangkal di kiri atas**

**Dimohon untuk meninggalkan review atau flame setelah membaca fic abal ini, klik tombol 'Review this story' yang selalu mangkal dibawah**

**.**

**.**

"Sam….paaaii~." Izaya teriak –teriak kayak _wong ndeso_ yang baru masuk kota. Malu-maluin aja.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang paling penting…Kita ini dimana?" Shizuo celingukan, tempat ini asing baginya.

"Ini kan di Bali, _Bli!_**(1)**" kata Shinra.

"_Bli_? _Bli _apaan?" tanya Shizuo dengan polosnya.

"Tau' ah." Balas Shinra kesal.

"Shinra, ngomong-ngomong kita lagi di Bali bagian mana ya?" tanya Kida.

"Kayaknya di…" Shinra membuka peta Bali. "Di…Rigi – Guri – Girimakun – blahblah!" Shinra agak kesulitan menyebut nama daerah di Bali, maklum, mulutnya kan rada _cadel _gitu *dihajar Kida FC.

"Gilimanuk maksudmu?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…Pak Made(?)

Tunggu, tunggu…Di fanfic ini kan nggak ada OC-nya. Jadi anggaplah Pak Made itu cuma orang yang kebetulan lewat. Ini kan di Bali, jadi pasti ada penghuninya kan? –author _ngeles_-

Kembali ke cerita…

"Eh, iya, iya…Itu maksud saya." Kata Shinra dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"?" Pak Made tidak mengerti apa yang Shinra katakan.

Shinra menepuk kepalanya, menyadari kebodohan yang dia lakukan.

"Maksud saya, terima kasih sudah memberitahu." Ulang Shinra dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Katanya pakai bahasa Inggris, kok tulisannya masih bahasa Indonesia~?" tanya Izaya polos.

"Karena ini bukan fanfic bahasa Inggris! Dasar Flea bodoh!" bentak Shizuo.

"Malu-maluin banget bawa makhluk kayak gini." Kata Kida dalam hati.

"Oh…_nggih, nggih_**(2)**. _Nyen adan ceninge?_**(3)**" tanya Pak Made.

Keempat orang Jepang itu hanya bisa bengong mendengarnya, gila! Ini orang ngomong bahasa planet yo?

"Oh, maaf, maaf! Nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Pak Made.

"Nama saya Shinra Kishitani, yang disebelah saya ini Heiwajima Shizuo, lalu yang rambut hitam pakai jaket hoodie itu Izaya Orihara, nah kalau yang rambutnya warna caramel itu Kida Masaomi." Kata Shinra memperkenalkan teman-temannya (dengan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia karena ini fanfic bahasa Indonesia~ *kebanyakan ngoceh).

"Ooh…_nggih, nggih_! Mau pada kemana _ne_**(4)**?" tanya Pak Made.

"Anu, kami cuma ingin keliling sekitar Bali saja. Tapi masalahnya, kami tidak tahu…dimana kami berada sekarang." Kata Kida menjelaskan.

"Oalah…Gitu toh masalahnya. _Niki_**(5) **di Gilimanuk, nak. Memangnya kalian semua mau kemana?" tanya Pak Made.

"Euh…adakah penginapan disekitar sini?" tanya Shinra.

"Kurang tahu saya, coba ke Sanur, _nggih_. Disana ada penginapan kalau tidak salah." Kata Pak Made.

"Haiss…dimana lagi tuh 'Sanur'?" tanya Kida dalam hati.

"Oh, kalau begitu, terima kasih pak." Kata Shinra sambil membungkuk, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Shinra mencegat sebuah mini bus yang arah tujuannya ke Sanur. Setelah beberapa jam menunggu (karena macet), mereka tiba di Sanur, atau lebih tepatnya di penginapan yang ditunjuk oleh Pak Made tadi. Dan ternyata, seseorang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka disana.

"Ne, Konbanwa minna-sama!" kata orang itu sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"He? Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Shinra.

"Ah, tidak juga. Bisa dikit – dikit." Kata orang itu.

"Eh, dilihat – lihat…mirip Mikado loh. Hanya saja, Mikado nggak pakai kacamata. Kau siapa?" Tanya Kida.

"Saya? Ahahah, nanti saja kujelaskan. Oh, iya, ini kunci kamarnya. Kida sekamar dengan Izaya di kamar nomor 210, dan Shizuo dengan Shinra di kamar 896." Kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan dua buah kunci kamar kepada Shinra dan Kida.

"_Anjrit_! Kamar kita jauh amat! Di lantai berapa nih?" Shinra terkejut-kejut.

"Lantai…um…14kalau nggak salah." Kata orang itu. Sukses membuat Shinra dan Shizuo cengo. Hahay! Bisa langsing dah kalian! *author dilempari _vending machine_.

"Ah! Kalian berempat, ayo ke kamarku sebentar!" Orang itu menarik tangan Kida dan Shinra, lalu membawa mereka berempat ke kamar nomor 666 (kamar orang asing itu), tepatnya di lantai 13. Sesampainya di kamar tersebut, Izaya, Kida, Shinra, dan Shizuo langsung tepar. Mereka berani bertaruh kalau setelah ini, berat badan mereka akan turun drastis sampai – sampai wanita saja kalah dengan kelangsingan mereka berempat.

**OOO**

Setelah puas bertepar-tepar ria(?), Shinra, Kida, Shizuo dan Izaya duduk di karpet yang ada didalam kamar orang misterius itu sambil menikmati secangkir teh celup.

"Kei?" Tanya Shinra.

"Iya, namaku Kei. Tapi orang – orang lebih mengenal saya dengan nama 'Sky'." Kata orang misterius bernama Kei itu.

"Katanya di fic ini nggak ada OC-nya. _Piye toh?_" kata Izaya kejawa-jawaan.

Kei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil senyum kayak orang banyak dosa. Disamping Kei, terlihat Kida yang terus memperhatikan Kei dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kei yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh kearah Kida. Lalu meraba-raba mukanya, barangkali bekas _cipokan_(?) dari Saki Mikajima masih membekas, tapi kayaknya nggak ada tuh. Lalu dia melihat pakaiannya dan menciumnya, barangkali dia salah pake deterjen. Harusnya warna biru dan wangi bunga yang bermerk _Winks_, malah pakai yang warna hijau dan berbau melon yang bermerk _Mama Melon_. Maklum, dia buta warna gitu, nggak bisa bedain warna _ijo_ sama biru. Haha *makin ngelantur, abaikan.

Kembali ke cerita…

"Ne? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Kida-kun?" Tanya Kei.

"Kamu…" Kida beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Kei, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai jaraknya tinggal 0,1 cm(? _Cut_! _Cut_! Terlalu deket woy!). Oke, sekarang jaraknya nggak jauh nggak deket, Cuma 210896 cm aja kok(? Kejauhaaann! Lagipula…itu tanggal kelahiran atau jarak sih!). Kelamaan! _Readers _bisa ketiduran nih.

Kembali ke cerita…

"Ki-Kida-kun…Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kei sambil mundur-mundur.

"…Kamu Mikado ya? Coba lepas kacamatamu, aku mau lihat matamu." Tanya Kida.

"Bukan! Aku KEI! Lo buta atau tuli sih!" amuk Kei.

"Tapi…Rambutmu agak mirip sama dia." Kida memgernyitkan dahinya.

"Argh! Sudahlah!" Kei bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ke pintu kamarnya.

"Ah! Mau kemana?" Tanya Shinra.

"Gue mau kemana aja itu urusan gu-"

**PATS!**

Tiba-tiba lampu penginapan itu mati semua

"Hueee!" Izaya jejeritan sampai-sampai tanpa sadar dia meluk…ehm…Shizuo.

"Huah!" Kida terjatuh, borgolnya ketarik oleh Izaya.

"Ap, apa-apaan! Siapa ini!" Shizuo agak membentak.

"Oi! Tenang sedikit kenapa! Kayak anak kecil aja!" bentak Kei sambil mencari-cari lilin di lacinya. "Ah! Ini di-"

**ZRASH!**

"Eh?" Shizuo, Kida, Izaya dan Kei bingung.

"Huaaah!" Teriak Shinra.

"Shinra! Kau kena-" pertanyaan Shizuo terpotong begitu mendapati borgolnya, penghubung(?) dirinya dengan Shinra, terputus.

"Borgolnya putus!" Shizuo panik. Dia memegang ujung borgol yang putus itu. Basah, itulah yang dirasakannya. Namun dia tidak tahu itu cairan apa.

"Shinra?" Kida memanggil Shinra.

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kishitani-san?" Kali ini Izaya mencoba memanggil, namun hasilnya sama saja, tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik nama.

**PATS!**

Lampunya menyala lagi.

"HUAH!" Shizuo berteriak begitu dia melihat banyak darah di karpet itu. Banyak sekali. Kei langsung berwajah horror dan membatu ditempat dimana ia berdiri. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia sendiri jatuh terduduk dan gemetar ketakutan.

"…Ini…" Kida memandang tak percaya.

"…Jangan-jangan…Kishitani-san…Dia diculik oleh setan!" jerit Izaya.

"_Flea_ bodoh! Mana mungkin setan menculik manusia!" bentak Shizuo.

"Tapi…" Izaya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…Tidak…" Kei berusaha untuk bicara walaupun dia ketakutan.

"…Kei?" Kida menantikan lanjutan dari omongan Kei.

"…Itu mungkin saja…Kishitani Shinra…Bisa saja diculik setan…Soalnya…Di Bali…" Kei tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat Kida, Izaya dan Shizuo semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Shizuo.

"…"

"Ne~ Kei-san, lanjutkan kata-katamu tadi." Kata Izaya.

"…Ada sejenis setan yang bernama 'Leak'…" Kei menekuk kepalanya di lututnya dan mulai menangis karena terlalu takut.

**TBC**

**Sesi penjelasan:**

**(1)**_Bli _itu artinya 'kakak' dalam bahasa Bali

**(2)**_Nggih _itu artinya 'iya' dalam bahasa Bali

**(3)**_Nyen adan ceninge? _itu artinya 'siapa namamu, nak?' dalam bahasa Bali

**(4)**_Ne _sama dengan 'nih' (_Ne_ itu logatnya orang Bali)

**(5)**_Niki _itu artinya 'ini' dalam bahasa Bali

**OOO**

RnR or Flame? Gunakanlah bahasa yang santun dan mudah dimengerti n_n. Arigato *bows at readers and flamers


End file.
